


Man's Best Friend [Patrick Hockstetter]

by AztecBronze (Abraxan_Lapis)



Series: Karma can be received two ways: Happily and Dreadfully [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Attack, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy Pennywise (IT), Dogs, Gen, Out of character Patrick Hockstetter, Patrick Hockstetter Lives, Patrick Hockstetter does not abuse animals, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Patrick has a new friend, Pennywise is the least of the Losers club's worries, Undead, Zombie Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abraxan_Lapis/pseuds/AztecBronze
Summary: “Animals are such agreeable friends. They ask no questions, they pass no criticisms.” ― George Elliot
Series: Karma can be received two ways: Happily and Dreadfully [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011357
Kudos: 1





	Man's Best Friend [Patrick Hockstetter]

If you asked Patrick Hockstetter out of all the animals in the world, which was his favorite, without hesitation he would say dogs.

Specifically Cujo, his Bullmastiff dog.

Patrick had gotten him as a teen when he was 10. He loved that dog a lot.

Out of all the things his brain could conjure, Cujo was his favorite.

Cujo was one of the smartest dogs ever.

He could walk alongside Patrick on his way to school and not wander off without permission. And he'd attack anyone Patrick vaguely motioned at. Bullmastiffs were bred as guard dogs, and Cujo was the best at his job.

Whenever Patrick would leave for school, he would signal Cujo to go to the junkyard and guard the refrigerator. Cujo could make his way there and guard it against others without being hit by cars no problem.

He was so good at his job, Patrick even felt a hint of sadness when Cujo died.

Bowers's dad had gotten a little too close to the fridge and was charged by Cujo from behind. Managed to get bitten and fucked up by him pretty good.

That earned the dog a bullet through his chest and head though.

Patrick learned of his death when Henry told the gang how his dad got mauled by a dog near the junkyard.

That was kind of depressing.

It didn't matter though, getting attached only slowed you down.

Even if it was an animal.

Especially if it was an animal.

* * *

_Getting chased down by a bunch of zombie kids and nearly mauled by a psycho clown was not high on my to-do list._

Patrick thought as he pet the zombie dog's head, rubbing its belly affectionately as undead Cujo barked happily at him, blood streaming from the bullet holes in the front of its head and chest.

_Though getting saved by my apparently undead dog and watching that same dog fuck up the murderous clown was an enjoyable experience._

Hockstetter glanced down at the remains of blood and ripped flesh lying on the sewer floor, remembering how Cujo had leaped at the clown, ripping and tearing at it, without any concern towards his own safety, only caring about Patrick.

_Maybe that Jewish kid was onto something when he talked about karma..._

Patrick looked down at Cujo, brushing him off his lap and standing up, whistling at him to follow. He looked the dog in the eyes, watching how Cujo stared back with confidence and admiration in his pitch-black eyes.

_And maybe getting attached did help sometimes..._

"What do you say we get out of this cave, clean ourselves up, and go chase some losers, huh boy?"

"Bark!!!"


End file.
